You Got Me
by SexXy.Bashfull
Summary: Its a little short story about Misaki and Usui yes it does come with lemon so bare with meeeh since its my first time making one Misaki And Usui Takumii Kaichou wA Maid sama (:
1. Chapter 1- The Stare Game

**THIS IS MY FIRST TIME DOING A FANFICTION SO BARE WITH ME**

** ITS A LEMON ONE BUT I THOUGHT OF STARTING IT WITH A BASIC PLOT**

** HOPE YOU LIKE IT ILL MAKE THING REAL INTRESTING BUT I ALSO WANNA **

** A STORY NOT JUST THROW THE WHOLE THING AWAY, ITS BETTER THISE WAY**

**DESCLAIMER I DONT OWE THE CHARECTERS SOOO YEAH!**

* * *

It was another great day Misaki thought to herself she started her day like always going to school being nice and confident (:

**(Flashback)**  
"Hey YOU get to class, you don't run in the hall!" you can see flames in the back ground while her devil horns grew as she screamed and her tongue hissed everyone trying to get to there destination without pissing her off...  
**(Flashback Ended)**

Yupp another great day for kaichou... she entered the latte shop and got dressed in her cute maid outfit she greeted everyone and went out side. There as always sitting in a table the three morons waiting for her favorite maid, she went to them and asked for there drinks.

As she went to get there drinks she mumbled to herself "I've been around so long and I still don't get use to being here" while coming out and giving the morons there drinks the door bell rang and she turned around to greet

She blinked and her face went hollow with her spirit flying a side as Usui Takumi came in Misaki for a moment stayed still just to give him a -GLARRRRREEEEEEEEE while Usui was standing there sparkling waiting for her kaichou to greet him she took a deep breath, sighed inside

"Welcome back Master" as she bowed down

As Usui stood there he looked into her eyes and exclaimed "Of course Im back Misa-Chan" with a blush, a fake smile, and a twitch in her eyebrow she showed him where to sit

while bringing out the Sundae ice cream that Usui ordered

Misaki went straight to the table of the perverted alien from outer space

she smiled and took off

Usui just sat there and -GLARRRRRREEEEEEED at Misaki while taken a bite at his ice cream She sighed "ughhhh he's been doing that all these week also he's been proposing me to go the beach"

She slightly let the word beach come out as chief was passing through "beach! the beachhhhhhh!" you can se her clap her hands together and Moe come out of her  
"Oye Misaki lets go to the beach tomorrow"

"eee" Misaki exclaimed

"Yea today is Friday after all we can close the shop this weekend and have some fun in the beach"

Chief hesitated with a big smile in her face Misaki turned to peek on Usui

he lifted his sight from the sundae ice cream and gave a light grin she blushed and turned to chief with a worned out expression she accepted to go.  
"Yosh" Chief screamed while putting her hand in a punch reaching the air "Will have lots of fun" while Moe came out of her and big words behind her screamed "DETERMINATION"

After her shift was over she got dressed on to her regular cloths she grabbed her bag wished everybody a safe trip and left the back door as she closed she lifted her sight to see a tall boy with blonde hair waiting for her

she looked into his green eyes, she wanted to get mad but Usui has been doing that for so long she has gotten use to it.

She smiled at him while reaching his tilted head and said "lets go" patting him

Usui with a tender smile and little blush on his cheeks looked back at her as he thought to himself "there's the Misaki that changes everything" as his green eyes locked her up in his sight.

Not being serious for a long time Usui began to blabber

"Oye Misa-chan i heard where going to the beach" as chibby Usui Mumbled

"Yeah why" Misa-chan asked in a confused look while being chibby too

"You'll look good in a bikini" a bright smile showed in his face

"SHUT UP" Misaki screamed

"Hai Hai" Usui Smiled

While they walked home together

"U-U-Usuii" she mumbled

Usui turned "hmmmm"

"Why do want to go to the beach" Misaki exclaimed

"Well to spend time with you, you've been working to hard Misa-Chan I want you to relax, also I want you to be with me"

She Blushed with a light red on her cheeks and cleaned her sweaty hands on her pants

Getting closer to kaichou's house she turned around and looked at Usui's emerald green eyes

"U-U-Usuiii"... "Do you really like being with me, or is it that you just want to pass time?"

Usui with a deep look in his eyes, he looked at Misaki's Honey like golden eyes as he let a small smile come out

"How cruel Misa-Chan ill show you what I feel when Im with you"

With a pull Usui embraced Misaki with both hands on her waist he looked directly to her eyes and leaned forward

Misa-chan feeling his breath so near her she struggled

"W-w-what are you doing" she then closed her eyes and found his soft lips with hers

With minutes passing Usui Pulled back looked at her red toned face and said "I Love You and i love spending time with you"

Misaki getting 50 shades redder she gulped "I-I-"

"Be my girlfriend" He whispered in her ear

Misaki was red as it could be and he looked at Takumi, she played cool and with one eye shut and the other looking at him she said "Y-y-Yes, ill be your girlfriend"

Looking away of the embarrassment, Usui smiled and kissed her again this time with much more passion

Passing much more time in that kiss

Usui Pulled back winked at her

"Yosh, get ready tomorrow early so we can go and be together to celebrate you being my girlfriend, but get up early cause you know i don't like the sun that excessive"

Misaki blushed giggling and agreed "see you tomorrow then"

'Hai Hai" he whimpered kissing his girlfriend on the forehead and walked on home...

* * *

I know it was short but I want to know if so far you like it!

_**Just a little about me, In school I always do fan fictions of animes in a note book not lemons but with action and romance all that so one friend told me to sign up here and see how my talent grew he says that my fanfics are really detailing and that really make you think is the real thing (:**_

_**I decided to do a lemon one because its not just throwing the whole situation I want to really feel it and stuff given it a plot and a story so yeah**_

_**and I wanted to do this with Misaki and Usui since they are both interesting characters and have double sided personality so its a win, win action there**_

_**if you guys like it I will upload the 2nd part tomorrow write me a review and ill see what I can add and get better at my written :)**_

_**but write a review so I know you guys like it :)**_

_**Till Tomorrow**_


	2. Chapter 2-Happy Birthday? :V

_**Part two is here! Im really liking these short story soon Im going to continue it hope you guys like and don't forget to review**_

_**also I know that lemon is still not on but as if you didn't read Im making a short story about it so continue reading tomorrows chapter will be hot just wait for it (:**_

* * *

It was morning Misaki getting off her bed and heading to her window she pulled the curtens and yawnd she noticed two bumps on the windows but didnt put much attention her sister Susana walked in "Ohayo oneecha" smiling back to her Misaki greeted her "Ohayo Susana"

"wow oneecha you seem pretty happy today. I just came to give you this tickets so you can put them in the mail box for me" as she slowly gave a slight evil grin and left the ticket in her bed before disappearing out the door.

Misaki thought to her self "i do feel happy and in high spirits" as she remembered what happend yesturday with Usui. As she blushed she screamed

"That doesn't mean he has control over me!" looking at herself at the mirror she fell to the floor like a worm, as she sighed "i really like him"

She got up and thought to her self "its pretty late Usui should be over there already since he did want to go early"

it was 12:00am already she texted him as looking at the calendar "I should probably write the day we started dating so I dont forget" a light pretty smile came to her face.

When she drew a nice pink heart at April 26 she noticed in little words under April 27 "Usui's birthday"  
She turned red and screamed "That's TODAYYYYY!"  
she blinked many times while looking at the calendar

"Yosh this is going to be a challenge but I will make Usui Takumi something" as she grinded her teeth she received a text from Usui;

"Misa-Chan Im already here, I woke up at 6:00 hit your window twice with a rock but you didn't seem to answer so I came ahead im in the hotel room ill be waiting for you Misaki DONT BE LATE ;D Love you"

she blushed while texting back;

"Baka, why cant you be a normal person and call me it doesn't matter ill be a little late going to the beach maybe at 6:00pm we do have tomorrow anyway there are things I need to do, and don't say things like that people will get the wrong idea"

as she closed her phone she stomped to the kitchen putting on her apron she got a book of how to make small cakes she was determined to make these cake and it was going to come out perfect!

Mrs. Ayuzawa walked in "my my making a cake? need a little help darling"

"No thanks I got these okasaan it will be the best cake ever" she held her hand in a punch while giving her evil look with a grin "ok then darling but don't be late its almost 5:00"

"5:00 I got to move fast" Misaki Exclaimed it was 6:00 when she was all packed and ready to go she took the cake out the oven and looked at it.

It was burned, sides of the cake had moved to other parts it was a mess Misaki with tears in her eyes

"i have to go there's no more time to make another one"

as she putted it in a box and ran off to the beach it was now pretty late it took a hour to walk to the beach and she almost forgot to put her sisters ticket in the mail box

*sigh

"ugh I need to think of something else for him"

As she walked to the hotel she saw everyone there except Usui she greeted them and said "what are we going to do for Usui"

everybody stayed silent and looked confused "why is he going somewhere?" Aoi shattered Misaki was shocked no one knew that it was Usui Birthday, and if she didnt look at the calender neither would she know

she gave a fake smiled "haha no never mind...Im tired Im going to my room see you all tomorrow"

everybody hugged her and said goodbye

Misaki going to her room really upset she opened the door put everything in there place and face shot her face to the bed laying there for minutes she bounced up and screamed I wont let it end like this making her mad face she got her phone and sent a message to her boyfriend;

"Usui come to my room at 9:00 no questions"

A fast reply set the phone on;

"Wow Misa-Chan you finally came to the conclusion that you want me to do dirty things to you ;)) Ill be there"

Her eyebrows twitched with a light blush in her cheeks she mumbled "BAKA"

she looked at the clock it was already 8:00 she had 1 hour to get ready she took some cloths and went straight to the bathroom,

she took a shower, coming out she decided to put on a nice black dress with some gold like detailing with that some high heels,

she let her long black hair fall and brushed to make a cute side ponytail. It was already 8:30 she bit her lip and used the hotel phone to ask for room service

she ordered, rice omelets, two sundae ice creams some flan a small cake and some birthday candles.

she sighed waiting impashent for her order

meanwhile she took some candles from the bathroom and lighted them up putting them everwhere in her room

as she finished she heard a knock on the door and hoped and prayed it wasnt Usui

she opened the door... it was room service

she sighed of happiness she took the food put it in the kitchen and took deep breaths while organizing everything

"perfect I hope he likes it" putting a exited but nervouse face a knock was on the door

she walked to it and opened it

Usui's eyes got big at lookin at Misa-Chan looking so gorges

Misaki ran up to him to give him a big hug and kissed him

Usui pushed Misaki in her room closing the door they pulled out for air Misaki still hugging him

she whispered in his ear

"Happy Birthday Takumi"

* * *

**Im going to leave it there tomorrow will be the hot stuff so stick to the story **

**Also thanks for reading my story hope your really liking it :)**

**don't forget to R&amp;R**

**xOxO**


	3. Chapter 3- Dessert Please

_**HOPE YOUR ENJOYING IT**_

_**BECAUSE I AMMMM :3**_

_**thanks for reviewing :)**_

* * *

_**(Usui Takumi's OPV)**_

It was late probably like 6:00pm Usui laying out side underneath a umbrella he had a income call from a unknown number

he answered just to hear a familiar voice

"Hello Takumi its been a while we communicate you know you've been missed"

Usui let a small frown fall in his face "What do want Gerald?" his voice dead serious

"What? I cant call my little brother to say Happy Birthday to him"

Usui didn't like where this was heading "thank you and if that's all you wanted to talk about I got stuff to do"

"Always so cold Takumi it breaks my heart since your turning 19 you should know better than nothing why i called you...i want you to come to England"

Usui knew this day was to come but he never imaged it would be so soon and so depressing

"Do i have an option?" Usui was serious he didn't want to go, he didn't want to leave Misaki

"No, we already sent people for you if you don't cooperate things might get ugly"

Usui with a mad gesture in his face hanged up he was mad really mad he got some cloths went in and took a cold shower.

He got out and saw a text message from his girlfriend;

"Usui come to my room at 9:00 no questions"

Usui with a light smile in his face texted back fast;

"Wow Misa-Chan you finally came to the conclusion that you want me to do dirty things to you ;))) ill be there"

Starting to cool down his temper he just imagined the face Misaki would make when he tells her about him leaving

"What a birthday gift.. can things get worse" he said with a serious face he got ready with a white shirt and black jeans he had his hair to a side

"I should get going its already 9:00" he thought in his mind

he walked straight to her room door as he tried to hide his frown he knocked on the door with a smile in his face he looked at Misaki.

He had no words she was gorges she had a beautiful black dress that showed all her curves and her bare legs when he least expected Misaki hugged him and gave a him a full kiss

Usui pushing Misaki inside he didn't want any of the body guards to catch him with her he didn't want to get her involved they pulled out for air and heard a soft voice in his ear

"Happy Birthday Takumi"

**(OPV ENDED)**

"Thank you Misa-Chan" Usui gave her a warm smile she blushed and looked away

"its nothing, you know you should really let people know when is your birthday at least"

Misaki giving him a mad face "I didn't think it was important"

"It is to me... your girlfriend"

she blushed hard at the words that came out of her Usui gave her a kiss in the forehead and grabbed her hand

"guess dinner is ready lets eat together shall we Misa-Chan"

Misaki smiled "yes lets eat"

as time passed and there where nothing in the plates Usui went to throw his trash when he noticed a box sitting in the counter he opened it and gave a light laughter "ohhh Misa-Chan how do you do this" Misaki yelled at him "Usui come and blow your candles"

Usui turned around walked to her with the cake in his hand she went black "what are you dong with that, don't touch it... its poison!"

Usui laughed "no, no misa-chan you made this to me and i will eat it all ill also blow my candles here".

Misaki showing her demon aura grabbed the cake from one side and started pulling "USUI TAKUMI let go of the cake!"

Usui with a grin in his face Pulled harder "No Kaichou" as he pulled he got closer to her body with that Usui put one hand high up where Misaki couldn't reach the cake and another hand around Misaki's waist as he got closer to her he gave her a hard and rough kiss she had her eyes wide open as she began to like the strong kiss she closed her eyes,

Misaki not letting this chance by she grabbed his hand pulled it Usui let go of the cake and fell on top of Misaki's neck and chest Misaki with a evil aura in her face "USUIIIIIIIIII"

Usui laughed so hard to tease her out a little more

"awwwww Misa-Chan look what you did to my cake oh well ill just have to eat what's on your skin" as a light grin came to his face

"Y-y-you pervert as if im letting you"

Ill go to the bathroom and clean my self up as she walked passed huge windows that showed a building and next to it the large bright Ocean she was walking to the bathroom looking at the view to try to calm her self down when a sudden grab hold her back Misaki turned around and saw Usui looking at the floor

"Im sorry Misa-Chan I didn't mean to drop the cake on you"

Misaki with a soft smile answered "i know Usui don't worry"

she looked at her hand being grabbed tight from the blond guy she looked up to see Usui face when she felt his lips on hers

Misaki was deep in the kiss she didn't want him to let go, and he wasn't planning to

they separated for air Usui being his usual self gave a grin "Misa-chan i want dessert as his eyes glowed"

"w-w-Wha..." Misaki couldn't finish her sentence when she felt his lips on hers again these time more passionate

he picked her up bride style and lead her on the king size bed that was in the room

Misaki was blushing she can feel her hands getting sweaty Usui caressed her pink cheeks and nibbled her ear he then whispered "don't worry Misaki i wont hurt you"

"I know" she smiled at him he was kissing her lips once more before he let is hand slip to her left breast, she shivered and gave a light moan that was music to his ears he slowly began to kiss her ear licking her ear lobe and sliding his wet tongue in her "Im so hungry Misa-Chan"

she opened her eyes "T-t-than eat me Usui"

Usui's eyes widened he never thought to hear those perverted words come from her lovely Kaichou

"As you wish" he let a grin he began licking her neck where the cake had fallen on her he licked, bite, and sucked all over her neck she bite her lip not to let a moan out

as she felt his warm breath fall on her as he began going lower he lifted her back a little to unzip her dress and when she less knew she was only in her bra and panties

he stared at her and kissed her lips hungrily she was so good he thought to himself they where so close to each other he could feel her C cup breast against his hard chest and she can feel his manhood so hard and big in-between her legs

he lifted her once more to unhook her bra when it was off Misaki crossed her hands blocking his view to her breasts with one hand he grabbed her hands and put them on top her head as the other grabbed her left breast and began to squish he looked at her beautiful honey like eyes "your gorges Misaki"

She blushed, as Usui led his mouth to her right breast he was licking them up and down while the other was rubbing and squeezing she couldn't hold back as she let a hard moan come out of her mouth Usui hearing that bite her nipple before giving them a hard suck

Misaki was at this point sweating he did the same thing to her other breast till he left them erected and hard he came up to her lips again as he finally

let go of Misaki's hand he took off his shirt and pulled down his jeans

Misaki's attention was in his manhood it looked so big how would it fit inside her,she then got caught by Usui

"see anything you like Misa-Chan"

Misaki blushed as she closed her eyes

with that he slowly went lower from licking her neck kissing in-between her breast while grabbing them and letting his hands pass through her curves kissing every inch of her navel as his wet tongue left a trail behind,

he stopped and looked onto Misaki's Eyes and gave a slight grin as he ripped her underwear off as he kissed down her left knee and did the opposite on the right

finally he finished as he looked in her flower the things he wanted to do as he didn't even realized as he started licking her and with one hand he began to caress her,

he was so close to her womanhood he can feel heat coming out of her, that only made him lose control

Misaki's head tugged back in her pillow as she was crying out moaning and pleasure Usui couldn't stop even if he wanted to he was licking up and down and tugging his tongue deep in her while amount of juice's came out of her and sucking it she cleaned her up clean as he went to her lips then to her ear

"Wow Misa-chan i never knew you would taste so good"

blushing she screamed "Baka"

"no, no call me Takumi please" as he gave a grin and went down to her womanhood once more

Misaki with an open look in her eyes realized she had something in her

Usui had put two fingers in her while he was sucking on her she moaned and plead him to stop she couldn't breath her red cheeks where full of sweat as she felt her legs began to shake

"T-takumi ohhh Takumiiii"

"I know your hiding Misa-Chan come for me" Usui said in a seductive voice

"Don't tease me like that Takumiiii"

she was near the end she was so close she can taste it as she finally reached her climax juices came straight to his tongue while he was cleaning her up he sat up and licked his fingers "you taste really good i think im addicted"

*Flash

Misaki was all of a sudden cover with a blanket with Usui on top

she suddenly felt his warm lips kiss her and felt her under wear being put back where they belonged

Misaki confused looked at Usui

"why you look so surprise Misa-Chan, what where you expecting?" as he gave a evil smile

Misaki's evil Aura came on and gave Usui a punch on his face making him fall of the bed

"so mean Misa-chan you hurt me"  
GLARRRREEEEEE-  
Usui kissing her forehead looked into her eyes

"Thanks for dessert It was delicious" as he winked at her gave a evil smile  
"USUIIII TAKUMIIIII"

as he got all dressed she shoved him out the door and locked him out

"what? no goodnight kiss?" with his puppy eyes

"BAKAAAAA"

"Hia Hai goodnight my love"

* * *

**so so far so good right hehe I left hanging didn't I will you'll just have to wait**

**if you like it please give me review**

**NEXT EPISODE WILL BE, WHO KNOWS HEHE**


	4. Chapter 4-Thoughts On Time

_**Chapter 4 is out :3**_

_**hope you all enjoying I already have another story in mind but ill wait in finish this short one first!**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**xoxo**_

* * *

Misaki woke up to a lovely weather outside she didn't remember closing the curtness but she spread them wide open to look at the beautiful view you can see miles and miles of the ocean

leaning against the window she began thinking about what happened yesterday...

"Why did Usui stop yesterday? Did he not like it? Was I too easy? Maybe he didn't want to.." her head was spinning in questions "I don't understand"  
the thought of looking a Takumi after what happened yesterday made here blush a dark red

"Im totally exposed he saw me completely"

*Tears

** *ring ring***

Misaki walked to her phone and saw it was Usui she answered slowly trying to act calm;

"hello"

"Hello my love did you have a good night sleep?"

"Yea how about you?"

"I did too I dreamed about you all night"

"YOU PERVERT? That's why you called me for! To tell me that?"

"well yea where partners were suppose to tell each others thoughts"

"What ever if that's it then Im hanging up!"

"my, my someone's in a bad mood was it something I did or maybe something I didn't do?"

"YOUUU PERVVVVV!"

she hung up and threw her phone under the bed

"your so going to get it know USUI!"

she got a towel and went straight to the shower

sitting in the nice water she thought about what happened last night. Usui was acting strange yesterday she could tell by looking in his eyes...Hentei

*Sink

she got out feeling more relaxed and calm, she wearied a nice crop top with some long shorts, and some sandals and grabbed her long black hair in a messy bun she got to the kitchen when a knock was on her door

she walked and opened

"Usuii what are you doing here?"

I missed you Misa-Chan i haven't seen you since yesterday" Usui given his puppy eyes

Misaki's cheeks blushed bright red when she remembered what happened yesterday

Usui walked in and went to the kitchen

"Im starving its pretty late and i still haven't eaten!" Usui grumbled

"Well you should of gotten up earlier" Misaki Growled "have you eaten anything Misa-Chan?"

"N-N-no why?"

"Because I want to make something for us"

Misaki blushed and turned away

"fine"

Usui winked at her "hai hai lets get started"

he got some eggs and started cracking made cutting vegetables look like cutting a pie, and made every ingredient in the pan flip in the hot fire

he looked like a pro at cooking Misaki had her eyes wide open she wanted to help but when she got to her senses Usui had already finished

"take a seat at the porch ill take your food there" Usui gave a gentle smile to her

"Oo-okay"

she walked and sat at the porch waiting for Usui

they sat together and started munching in

"this is so delicious Usui!"

"why thank you Misa-Chan" as he looked shy

time passed and plates where all clean they sat there without being able to move a finger after

"im so full" Misaki gowned

"me too, i was so hungry"

***Beep beep***

Usui phone ringed Misaki looked at him while he had a concerned face

"is everything ok Usui?"

(...)

"Usui?"

"oooh yea Misa-Chan I just was thinking about these hidden place I discovered in the beach yesterday that looked beautiful, and calm"

"really?" Misaki was curios

"yeah how about I show you tonight since tomorrow where going home already?"

"sure id love to go"

"its going to be me and you alone" he smirked

"PERRVV you better not do anything to me"

"hai hai! I have to go but we will meet at the lobby at 7 ok?"

"ok"

"bye Misa-chan" Usui gave a peck at her forehead and walked out

she felt alone when she wasn't with him, she knew inside her that she couldn't be without him

"I really am in love with Usui Takumi" she nodded

"I will not have no regrets..nothing to regret" she whispered

she got up and walked to the lobby

"its barely 2:00pm" she thought

"Misaki" Aoi and the others screamed from the distance and waved at her

"hi every one" Misaki given a hug to them

"where going for a swim in the ocean want to join us" Aoi said with glowing eyes

"sure I really want to go for a swim"

"yosh lets go" as they all ran to the beach

" I forgot I didn't have a swim suit"

"don't worry I made you one" Aoi gave a grin and laughed in a evil way

"ok give it me so I can change"

"here"

she took the bag and got unchanged she took out a black with dark blue lines top it looked like a spider with all the strings hanging "Aoi how does these work?"

"you clip them on duuhh"

Misaki got them clipped and it finally gave form she really liked how it looked at her

she looked some more in the bag and took out her black and blue lined bottoms there where like any other bottoms she sighed in relief knowing that it was normal finally she took out what looked like a long skirt it was black with dark blue flowers

she tried them on one leg was completely exposed to her thigh while the other one was not seeable

she looked in the mirror and let her hair down the dark blue really looked good on her light toned skin

her eyes popped out more, and her hair matched the black making a perfect combination

"Im coming out" Misaki screamed

"you should of came out hours ago!" Aoi muttered

she walked out they where all shocked at how Misaki looked

"You look gorges" Chief exclaimed

"of course she does after all i made her that HA HA HA HA!" Aoi was know in his own rich world

"thank you Aoi I really liked it" she bowed down and smiled

"it was nothing so does everything fit you right?"

"yup you never fail" she giggled and exposed a nice smile Aoi blushed

"are we going to take a dive or what!"

"yea let me take of the skirt"

Misaki's body was exposed she had nice curves and a really nice bust front and back "last one there pays dinner"

while running to the ocean everyone ran and started playing away

time had passed and they all where sitting on the sand looking at the sun come down

"it looks beautiful" Misaki sighed

"I know"

"well we can sit here and eat or start a fire and tell storys till night time" Ericka gave a grin

"yea I mean its only 7:00" chief shouted

"Oh my god 7:00 I got to go sorry I have plans"

"plans with Takumi" Chief gave a evil grin

"no time to explain" Misaki ran to the hotel

"man its late its going to be 8 by the time I get to the hotel"

she saw a little shower booth and took a quick shower and she gave a light wash to her bikini

I have to wear them I don't have time to go to my room" she thought

she put the bikini in a bag and put her crop top and her skirt

she ran as fast as she could until she got there

Usui was sitting on the sofa looking worried at his phone

"what took you so long Misa-chan I looked for you everywhere I was starting to get nervous?!" Usui got closer to her to give her a tight hug

"Im ok Usui don't worry i was down the beach with everyone" she gave a light smile

"why wouldn't you answer your phone?"

Misaki remembered that she threw her phone under her bed and never picked it up

"sorry left it in my room"

"its ok" Usui leaned close to Misaki's lips and kissed her

he pulled out for air and looked a her

"wow Kaichou you look very seductive with that showing your bare leg" he winked and bit his lips while looking at her

"SHUT UPP...Aoi made this for me" Misaki was red as ever

she touched her hair it was completely dry probably for all the running

"so should we go?" Usui Grabbed her hand

"yea lets go"

* * *

**yayyyyy 4th chapter my loves hope your liking it**

**Im going to wait these time to get five reviews so I can continue sorry :3**

**see you when I have 5 reviews**


	5. Chapter 5- You Got Me

**FINAL CHAPTERRRRR**

**Thank you for reading my story I will be doing more if you want to read them look forward to it (:**

**It ends like this though if you want me to continue the story tell me I will gladly continueee(:**

**I Haven't**** forgoten This Lemon i was just waiting for reviews but then i realized,that i just want to write my Fictions haha Lets continue shall we (:**

**R&amp;R**

**XoXo**

* * *

*tsssss *tsssss

After Usui finally woke up from a horrible ummmm pain under his pants he changed into a dark green shirt and black pants as he walked around his room grabbed his phone and called his girlfriend;

"hello"

"Hello my love, did you have a good night sleep?"

"Yea how about you?"

"I did too, I dreamed about you all night"

"YOU PERVERT? that's why you called me for, to tell me that?"

"well yea where partners were suppose to tell each others thoughts"

"What ever if that's it then Im hanging up" she screamed through the phone

"my, my someone's in a bad mood was it something i did or maybe something i didn't do?"

"YOUUU PERVVVVV"

Thats all Usui heard when he heard beeping in his phone

*sigh

he felt empty,and loneley in the middle of the room he smiled and headed out the door

When he least notice he was infront of Misa-Chans room he looked down to the floor

"Im gonna make the best of thise days with her" he smiled lightly and knocked on the door

Misaki opened the door to se Usui standing there giving his unreadable expression

"Usuii what are you doing here?"

"I missed you Misa-Chan i haven't seen you since yesterday" Usui given his puppy eyes

Misaki's cheeks blushed bright red when she remembered what happened yesterday

Usui walked in and went to the kitchen

"Im starving its pretty late and i still haven't eaten!" Usui grumbled

"Well you should of gotten up earlier" Misaki Growled "have you eaten anything Misa-Chan?"

"N-N-no why?"

"Because I want to make something for us"

Misaki blushed and turned away "fine"

Usui winked at her "hai hai lets get started"

he got some eggs and started cracking, made cutting vegetables look like cutting a pie, and made every ingredient in the pan flip in the hot fire,=

he looked like a pro at cooking Misaki had her eyes wide open she wanted to help but when she got to her senses Usui had already finished

"take a seat at the porch ill take your food there" Usui gave a gentle smile to her

"Oo-okay"

she walked and sat at the porch waiting for Usui

they sat together and started munching in

"this is so delicious Usui!"

"why thank you Misa-Chan" as he looked shy

time passed and plates where all clean they sat there without being able to move a finger after

"im so full" Misaki gowned

"me too i was so hungry"

*Beep beep*

Usui phone ringed Misaki looked at him while he had a concerned face

"is everything ok Usui?"

"Usui?"

"oooh yea Misa-Chan I just was thinking about these hidden place I discovered in the beach yesterday that looked beautiful, and calm"

"really?" Misaki was curios

"yeah how about I show you tonight since tomorrow where going home already?"

"sure id love to go" Misaki had a nice smile on her face

"its going to be me and you alone" he smirked

"PERRVV you better not do anything to me"

"hai hai! I have to go but we will meet at the lobby at 7 ok?"

**(USUI'S OPV)**

"Man my brother wont leave me alone will he"  
*sigh

"what a nice view though"

Usui was sitting on his Porch looking at the beautiful view of the ocean while his phone was been packed from messages

"Tssss"

"I cant forgive him after what happend yesturday i know one of the body guards wanted to catch a picture of me and Misaki while we were Busy..."

*Cough Cough

*Nosebleed

*wipe

"Im glad i saw him before and covered us i would of never forgiven myself if they had a picture like that after all Misaki Is MINE!"  
Smirk

"though because of them i couldn't..."

*Sigh

"oh well...it will be another day im glad that my room is on top of hers"

**(FLASHBACK) Last Night**

"That idiot!"  
*Grrrrrrr

Usui jumping from his porch to Misaki's

*GRUMBLE GRUMBLE GRUMBLE

while Usui was closing Misaki's curtains and locking her window door porch

**_(FLASHBACK ENDED)_**

"I needed to close her door though i wouldnt be able to sleep..."

After thinking alot Usui desided to take a rest and went and laid in his bed

Time passed

He woke up and noticed that it was 5:00pm

"yocata its almost time to be with Misa-Chan"

As he grabbed some cloths and went to hit the showers

he got out and wearied a V black shirt with blue jeans and black shoes

he spiked his hair sideways and went outside

"hmmmm i still have a 2 hours ill just go fix the place"

as he finally finished to decorate the secret place he walked back to the hotel and sat waiting for Misaki.

7:00pm, 7:10,

I have to look for her

7:20

"Misaki!, Misaki? Misaki?!"

"i looked everywhere im getting worried where can she be? Ill just call her"

*ring, ring ,ring...

**(OPV ENDED)**

as Misaki was runing to the lobby she saw Usui was sitting on the sofa looking worried at his phone

"what took you so long Misa-chan i looked for you everywhere I was starting to get worried" Usui got closer to her to give her a tight hug

"Im ok Usui don't worry i was down the beach with everyone" she gave a light smile

"why wouldn't you answer your phone?"

Misaki remembered that she threw her phone under her bed and never picked it up

"sorry left it in my room"

"its ok" Usui leaned close to Misaki's lips and kissed her

he pulled out for air and looked a her

"wow Kaichou you look very seductive with that, showing your bare leg" he winked and bit his lips while looking at her

"Aoi made this for me" Misaki was red as ever

she touched her cloths, they where completely dry probably for all the running it dried

"so should we go?" Usui Grabbed her hand

"yea lets go"

*Sighhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"USUI we've been walking forver im tireeeeeed my legs hurt!"

Usui turned around to se his grilfriend almost crawling to go on his pace

"hehe oye misa-chan your loosen your touch" Usui smirking at her

"BAKA BAKA BAKA i ran al the way from the ocean to the hotel so i could make it in time! Of course im tireddd!"

"eeeee you came 20 min. late what are you talking about"

*Smirk

"what Everrrr"

Misaki suddunly felt herself been carried by the golden haired boy

"oye misa-chan since your tired ill carry you dont worry"

Misaki suddenly felt cold all over her body especially...

DID SHE FORGET TO PUT HER PANTIES BACK

she felt the cold breeze coming in she shivered but tried not to make it noticable she didnt want usui know that she was pantieless!

"U-u-usui i can walk from here know you can put me down..."

"iia i like carring you like thise its alright"

she had no other choice but to resist the risk of Usui finding out she didnt have underwear

as time passed usui finally put her down

"Are we there yet?"

as Misaki turned she saw the ocean with the full moon on sight her eyes sparkled as where the shore was there was blankets and a fireplace

she realized why was this place a secret place there where huge rocks all around in a circle the only way to go in is by a small gap

"You like it"

"Its gorges Takumi"

"Hai"

as Usui grabbed Misaki's hands and walked towrds the blankets

he sat down and grabbed the basket that was next to them

Misaki sat next to him looking at him

"Here Misa-Chan"

"Arigato" Misaki mummbled

"Itadakimasu"

"Itadakimasu"

they both munched and stared at the long non ending sea

"Misa-chan i have something i need to tell you..."

"What happened"

"My brother wants me to go to England with him"

"Ohhhh."

"Misaki..."

Misaki turned around and felt a large body on top of her

"Misaki don't be sad I will be back I PROMISE"

Misaki tears where on the side of her eyes she suddenly felt his warm lips on hers she closed them and let her self get lost in the kiss

"Misa-chan Watashi wa anatagasuki, and want to be with you forever no matter how young we are no matter what comes between us"

"Takumi Watashi wa anatagasuki too" Miskai blushing

after hearing each others words Usui started kissing Misaki's lips hungrily and passionly he gripped her hands and enlaced figures he then started kissing her jaw all the way to her Valleys

he looked straight at them and closed his eyes he tried to get up but was stopped by Misaki

"Misa-Chan I need to stop here or i wont be able to stop later"

"Then don't Takumi i-i-i w-want you"

Usui didn't need another word he lowered his face to her left breast pulling up her crop top and bra while he hold tight o her right breast

She moaned softly and put her hand over her mouth to stop the screaming

he sucked, bite, and massage her breasts until she couldn't breath anymore he pulled back to see his work of art

both nipples where hard and bruised he presided to take of her crop top and bra completely and started kissing all her neck tracing all the way to her ear

leaving bruises she shivered feeling his lips all over her his breath hot very hot in her ear

Usui knew that Misaki's weak spot was her ears so he started biting them licking her ear lobe he grinned when he began hearing her moan his name  
"T-takumi ohhhh Takumii"

he kissed her lips one more but this time more soft and lovingly he broke the kiss and started to kiss her navel leaving wet kisses that where soon dried from the air

he gripped her skirt and pulled it of her she was completely embarrassed she was pantielessss!

"Oye Misa-chan where you planning in doing this"

he smirked and grabbed her legs to kiss and bite them kissing his way all the way up to her honey like eyes

Misaki grabbed his shirt and took it of also with his pants and boxers she was once again looking at Takumis ummmm friend

"T-takumi i don't think that wont fit in me"

"Dont worry it will" Usui gave the biggest smirk ever he covered themselves with a blanket Usui went under and stopped right in Misaki's flower

she moaned loudly as she felt Usui's lips on her flower. Her mind was going blank and she was no more in control she gripped on Usui's head as she climaxed in his mouth he came out to let his love take a breath she looked so cute when she was trying so hard

once she had her breath Usui kissed her once more "You ready?"  
"y-yea Im ready"

Usui positioned himself at her wet entrance he entered her a little and pushed himself all the way to her hymen

"grrrrrraa"

"relax Misa-Chan"

Misaki nails left scratches in Usui's back and drew blood

he didn't mind that was nothing compared for what she was feeling

he made a final push ripping her hymen and making himself all the way in she was his, finally his she was tight so tight

"Misaki are you ok?"  
"Yea"  
"Your so tight Misa-Chan your squeezing me"  
"That's because your so big Usui"

he looked at Misaki seeing her face all scrummed in pain and tears running down her face he kissed her pain and tears away and stayed still

to not put her in more pain

Misaki felt pain, no discomfort in-between her legs she could feel him in her way in her deep

she moved her hips a little to tell Usui that he can move he grinded in and out slowly and then he got in pace

"Oh Takumi Oh Oh"

the pain being replaced by pleasure she began to relax more letting Usui getting more accese as he continued pumping her he could feel his body move on his own

he didn't have any control of his body he couldn't stop even if he wanted to

"Mis-Mis-Misaki mmhm"

"Takumi oh mhhhm takumi it feels so good"

Usui gripped both breast and squished and sucked while kissing her sweat lips

as they finally felt there climax come Usui fell ontop of Misaki

"That was great Misa-chan"

"Y-yes Takkumi"

he kissed her lips and hugged her tight he then whispered in Misakis ear

"Misaki I will always Love you! I will be back soon wait for me"

...

Misaki looking at his eyes and looped her figures with his

"Yes Takumi i will always wait for you after all i know, You Got Me"

3

* * *

**THE ENDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Hope you liked it I sure did**

_**R&amp;R**_

_**xoOXO**_


	6. Review's :)

_**HELLOO (:**_

* * *

So i got this review that really got my eye though my friends told me to delete it i did not want to the review has truth in it. I am aware that my written in the fanfic is off by the punctuations, grammer, and commas though i dont have spare time just to check well my written and sometimes i put alot i mean ALOT of commas.  
My computer also changes the words on its own if not written right, or so it thinks,  
still i am greatfull you took your time in writting a review, pointing out the basics so i do apologize if i disrespected

Since i know three diffrent languages, i seem to mess up with the way i write though when it comes to my fanfiction i guess i have the right to make my story long or short, fast or slow ;)  
i did mention in the description that it was gonna be a "small story" and that it was my first time written a lemon, if it was not good or stuff i do not mind since im starting to learn.

I will fix my storys grammer and such, though i dont plan changing how it was formed.

* * *

For the rest that liked my Fanfic i thank you for taking your time in reading my SHORT STORY :D like i said i will make editing and try to make the best of my story before i continue making another one (:  
_**l**__**ook foward to it! (:**_

_**Thank You**_

_** Gracias **_

_**Arigato**_

\\(^.^) \\(^.^)/ (^.^)/


End file.
